Random Headcanons (Just in Case)
A page where we can post various headcanons about each other's characters. They can be as elaborate, simple, or downright unsensical as you want them to be. The only rules are to not '' post in your own section (if you do it's oficially canon) and to at least try to keep it as non-shadynasty as possible. Also if I forget to add someone or we gain new members please keep it alphabetical except for joint ownership characters or headcanons involving multiple characters. Please take note that since these are headcanons none of these are official for obvious reasons unless the creator like iteno ugh to make it canon. Dash the Turtle Character Headcanons *Dashs' shell turns into Dark Dash's wings. (Spy) *The reason why Dash has no hair is the same reason why Nigel Uno has no hair. It's a long, dark, and depressing story, but no one knows the real reason why... (KFG) Haidenisa Character Headcanons *Hedgehog!Haiden and Mink!Haiden exist in different realities and the two often have strange dreams involving switching places with eachother. (Spy) KniroAndTito3915 Character Headcanons *In ''Lippies (Version 5), the Strider that is after the protagonists is actually a robot created by Dr. Lee Thompson. The real Strider is currently vacationing on an island for rehabilitationp urposes and is completely unaware of what is happening to his friends. (Spy) *Dr. Lee Thompson was a normal doctor until he was hit on the head by a flowe pot. (Spy) KnucklesFangirl Character Headcanons *Elias really likes different fish dishes but not because of Rivers' afinity for the creatures. (Spy) *Elias is River's biological father, but no one has to know that… (KFG) *Zale and Anna actually tried to have a second child, but there was a miscarriage very early on, and they decided to not attempt to reproduce afterwards because the stress of having their first child nearly die at birth and their second to die before birth was too much for them to handle. (KFG) *River willingly dated Andric for about a week, but it was quickly broken off when she learned about his little masochism thing. (KFG) *The Fishy is from a royal line of Carp, which rules over a majestic lake in a dense forest. (KFG) *On Ali'ikai, there is a secret cult that worships Chaos, but some people mistake them for pirates as they don't live on land, but rather sail around the island. Also, Zale's side of the family is decended from the founders of this cult. (KFG) *River has a giant freaking wardrobe of clothes that she rarely uses (KFG) *River's first crush was actually a doctor on Ali'ikai whom she met after Yein broke her leg. At the time he was the only person outside of her family who showed any kindness to her, and thus she instinctively liked him. The second time she met him was after Elias put her in the hospital, and she only grew to like him more, until she finally realized that it would never happen, especially considering that she was half his age. (KFG) SigmaAlphaThree Character Headcanons *Kestrel wanted to be Dawn's court mystic when she grew up until she started being so rude to Upsilon. She still does somewhat, but her loyalty to her "Lose-Ah" brother is greater than her desire to be a bigshot wizardess. (Spy) *Upsilon has an unknown older half-sister from before Irmia and Valdus' marriage. It doesn't even work but whatever. (SA3) *Hyacinth and Dawn are bitter rivals when it comes to seeing who the better nature-lover is (KFG) SpyroBiel Character Headcanons *During her spare time, Jaki the Coyote listens to the song "Headstrong", by Trapt. (BIS) Staticcat Character Headcanons *Static claims to have electric powers but in reality her fur just gathers static electricity really easilythus, making it easy for her to shock people. (Spy) The-Bismarck Character Headcanons *Nubis was mildly affraid of heights s a child. (Spy) Triple-One Character Headcanons *Stanley wishes to meet the writer of his avorite comic, Edge of the Century. (Spy) Zy BG9K Character Headcanons *Zillo has really good personal hygene except for his quills and hair. (Spy) * Zilo always carries a Zilo Bra with him (Haiden) * Zilo is secretly in love with Sig-babe ;) (Haiden) * Zilo is very anti-social and doesn't like talking to other people in places like out on the street. (static) * Zilo sometimes stands in front of mirrors in his house wearing a leopard bra or a zilo bra (static) * Mixel has wings, but they aren't strong enough to fly, due to a birth defect (static) Joint Ownership Character Headcanons *Weresilon is why Bubbles exists. (Spy) Multiple Users' Characters Headcanons *Cyclone and Venice are related because an unnamed aunt from Venice's mother's side married an unnamed ferret. (Spy) *All of the characters on the wiki have secret meetings, usually when no one is online. In these meetings, they constantly talk smack about their creator/user (KFG) Category:Random pages Category:Just in case